A pivotal leaf table has the advantage of being variable in size to accommodate different size gatherings or types of use. The table leaves can be placed in a storage position when not needed and pivoted to a use position when it is desired to enlarge the size of the table.
A known form of pivotal leaf table has a horizontal frame usually made of tubular metal so as to define the peripheral shape of the table within which either a transparent or opaque sheet material is received to define the table surface. This type of table has contemporary appeal and is favored in a wide range of modern decors.
In this type of table the hinges which support the table leaves for movement between storage or use positions should be concealed to preserve the aesthetic appearance of the table. In particular, if the table has a transparent inlaid top of glass or plastic sheet material, the hinge must be concealed with respect to both the top and underside of the table to maintain a correct aesthetic appearance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,589 a glass top table is disclosed with a pivotal end leaf construction. The end leaf may be placed in either a storage position in which it is folded under the central table surface or may be placed in a use position in which the end leaf is extended. In either position of the end leaf the table has an aesthetically appealing appearance unaffected by the presence of the hinge which supports the end leaf even though both the table top and the end leaf are of glass or other transparent material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,711, a transparent top table is disclosed in which the end sections of the table may be pulled apart and a center section can be rotated 180.degree. from a lowered position to a raised position in which it lies flush with the end sections.
Also, a number of patents disclose tables having rectractable and extensible frames which allow the size of the table to vary. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,919; 3,974,782; and 3,980,026.